


Amigos com Benefícios

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tom, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sinsworld, Top Edd, edd has a big dick
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Tom está com alguns comportamentos estranhos e Edd vai questiona-lo sobre isso.OuEdd e Tom tem um momento interessante no sofá.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	Amigos com Benefícios

Nas últimas semanas rotina de Tom havia ficado estranha, ao menos na perspectiva de Edd. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa de sair muito, mas ultimamente estava sempre indo beber em algum bar das redondezas. Sair não era o problema, não queria obrigar ninguém a ficar em casa o tempo todo, mas Tom tinha aquele costume desagradável de chegar bêbado em casa e só Deus sabe o que ele fazia lá fora, porque também tinha aquele costume de fazer merda quando muito alterado.

Fazer merda dentro e fora de casa eram duas coisas muito diferentes, ao menos em casa não havia tanto a possibilidade de ser detido pela polícia por perturbar a paz.

Era mesmo impressionante que Tom nunca tivesse sido preso.

Em torno das dez e quarenta da noite, quase onze, Edd assistia televisão na sala, ocupando o meio do sofá de três lugares. Não havia nada muito interessante, estava passando um filme de ação genérico, mas era aquela horário que Tom costumava escapar e ficar num bar até às quatro da manhã, não tinha momento melhor que esse para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Como o previsto, escutou os passos atravessando o corredor para chegar na sala e, como Matt havia ido passar dois dias com a avó, só podia ser Tom.

— Boa noite, Edd.

— Boa noite… — Falou primeiro, mas logo depois perguntou. — Vai sair hoje também?

Se virou no sofá quando os passos pararam e lá estava ele, lhe olhando com dúvida. Tom tinha aqueles olhos negros que muita gente consideraria inexpressivo, mas já conseguia muito bem ler as emoções dele.

— Sim, vou pro’ bar aqui perto.

— De novo? Você já não saiu há uns dois dias pra beber?

— Sim? — Ele estreitou os olhos. — Mas e daí?

— Tem Smirnoff aqui.

— E daí? — Repetiu a pergunta teimosamente e Edd pensou em como poderia explicar-lo que estava preocupado sem deixa-lo puto por pouca coisa. — Por que você tá falando isso?

— Porque de repente tu começou com isso, só fiquei curioso…

— Eu só tô afim de beber fora, ok?!

O jeito que Tom falou e a postura defensiva não foi nem perto de ser o suficiente para convencer Edd que estava tudo bem, assim que ele voltou para o caminho original, na direção da porta que estava a poucos passos, levantou-se do sofá e foi atrás dele. Empurrou a porta assim que o outro tentou abri-la, que fechou com uma batida alta por causa da força, e deixou a mão apoiada ali.

Claro que Tom se virou e lhe xingou um monte, visivelmente mais nervoso que há momentos atrás, talvez até um pouco irritado:

— Puta que pariu Edd, me deixa sair!

— Deixo, mas eu tô _preocupado_. Depois de você falar o que tá’ acontecendo, te deixo em paz. — Pelo amor de Deus, esse era um motivo razoável, não era? Porquê Tom de repente ficou tão calado, o motivo dele ter virado o rosto para o lado, era sim uma incógnita. — Tom?

Por vários segundos o silêncio foi a única resposta, mas Edd viu claramente o rosto dele mudar levemente de cor e, de uma hora para a outra, viu uma vergonha esquisita aparecer. O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Não quero falar o que tá errado.

— Então tem alguma coisa errada?

— Tem sim, você tá feliz agora!? — Falou daquele jeito defensivo, mais uma vez. — E pra resolver essa coisa que tá errada, você tem que me deixar sair!

— Por que você não fala pra mim?

— Eu não posso Edd, ok!? — Tom virou o rosto na sua direção, ainda parecia muito envergonhado, sem jeito. Ele segurou o seu braço apoiado na porta e tentou empurrar, sem muito sucesso. — Não posso. Me deixar sair agora?

— Eu já falei, depois que você me falar qual caralhos é o problema, tá livre para ir.

Recebeu como resposta um rosnado furioso de Tom e ele tentando escapar, mas foi fácil conte-lo. Mesmo com as mãos dele nos seus ombros, numa tentativa inútil de empurrar, não precisou de muito mais além de tirá-lo do chão e carregá-lo pela cintura. Tom não era um homem tão baixo, Edd que era alto demais.

Ele ainda lutou para se soltar por um tempo e apenas xingamentos saíram da sua boca, mas Edd continuou prendendo-o firmemente.

— Me solta!

— Eu espero que esse seu _problema_ não seja com _drogas_ , ou você não sai dessa casa nem fodendo.

Sentiu as mãos dele apertando os seus ombros com força demais, mas não se importou, ao menos ele havia parado de se debater.

— Não são drogas, dá pra me largar agora?!

— Então qual é o problema?

O aperto nos ombros não diminuiu e o rosto de Tom ficou ainda mais vermelho, até nas orelhas, os ombros estavam tensos e a impressão que passou foi de que era muito difícil se expressar.

Edd entendeu qual era a dificuldade só depois que ele falou:

— O problema é, Edd, que eu _quero transar com você_!

Os dois ficaram quietos por quase dez segundos, um silêncio extremamente constrangedor, enquanto Edd ainda estava processando a nova informação. Ao menos tentando.

Transar?

_Isso é sério?_

— Você começou a beber aqui em casa…?

— O que-? Não! — Tom voltou a tentar se soltar, mas não deu espaço para ele sequer chegar perto de conseguir. O empurrou contra a pobre porta e sentiu-o tentando, inutilmente, escorregar para longe dos seus braços. — Eu já falei, pronto, agora me solta!

Edd deveria se sentir enojado, ofendido? Porque não estava. Um pouco chocado? Talvez. Nunca achou que ele gostasse de caras, Tom nunca demonstrou interesse. O que tinha mudado?

— _Depois disso? Não mesmo_. — Desceu as mãos para o quadril de Tom e a resposta dele foi tentar se livrar das suas mãos, bastante nervoso. — Faz quanto tempo que você se sente assim?

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso-!?

— _Vou_. — Observou o sem olhos respirar fundo, o rosto dele ainda estava vermelho e as mãos nos seus ombros afrouxaram o aperto. Só não reparou que no arrepio, que fez os pelos do braço dele eriçarem, por causa das mangas compridas. — Eu não tenho problema com isso, Tom, mas tenho que saber.

— Se tu não tem problema, por que isso importa?

— Porque eu tô sentindo, sim, que você tá de pau duro, então já sei que é verdade. Mas quero saber quando começou.

Ele resmungou e se mexeu desconfortavelmente nos seus braços, depois de uns segundos, percebendo que não teria uma resposta naquele momento, continuou:

— Bem, se eu fizer o que você quer, vai me fala?

— Como assim-? — Tom arregalou os olhos, parecia especialmente chocado. — Você não é hetero?

— Eu nunca fui. — Se Tord ainda estivesse morando naquela casa, confirmaria a informação. — Que tal assim: eu fodo com você, como você quer, e depois a gente conversa sobre isso?

Diferente do que achou que aconteceria, Tom agarrou os seus ombros e chegou o mais perto que conseguia naquela posição:

— Feito.

Foi ele quem começou o beijo, também, o primeiro de muitos.

**[…]**

Eles não tiveram paciência para chegar até o quarto e o sofá era uma opção boa o suficiente e, principalmente, a mais conveniente.

Seus sapatos estavam jogados em algum lugar da sala e as calças estavam esquecidas no encosto acolchoado, o mesmo valia para a boxer preta. Agora estava no colo de Edd, sentado de frente, com uma perna ajoelhada de cada lado, sentindo a língua dele na sua boca, uma mão subindo pela lateral do tronco e outra ao redor do seu pênis, dolorosamente duro.

E Tom não ainda não acreditava que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, mas não precisava crer para querer.

O homem libertou os seus lábios mas não afastou o rosto, indo para o pescoço onde já haviam algumas marcas vermelhas, enquanto aquela mão lhe masturbava de um jeito que não conseguiria sozinho, porque até mesmo as mãos de Edd eram grandes. E as suas estavam na nuca e ombros dele, que era onde se apoiava, enquanto não podia evitar de gemer ou de investir o quadril contra a mão que lhe tocava, sentindo uma fina camada de suor se formar por todo o corpo.

Mas queria fazer alguma coisa também então, mesmo com os olhos fechados, deslizou a palma pelo tecido moletom verde cada vez mais para baixo até chegar nas calças e sentir o pau dele duro contra o tecido, onde estava quase mais quente que o resto do corpo todo. E, Deus, não parecia ser nada pequeno. Tudo em Edd era grande.

Entreabriu os olhos e levou a outra mão para os botões do jeans folgado, desabotoou, conseguiu abaixar o zíper e enfiou a mão, por dentro da roupa de baixo também, ganhando um gemido baixo, que mais pareceu um resmungo, de Edd. As mãos dele foram postas no seu quadril quando se afastou um pouco para poder ver o que estava escondido dentro daquelas calças. Tom não reparou quando arregalou os olhos e nem mesmo deu muito atenção a risada de Edd, o pau dele, que não parecia nem estar com uma ereção completa, tinha alguma coisa em torno de oito ou nove polegadas.

— _Gostou?_

— Vai se ferrar. — Sua mão se fechou ao redor daquele monstro, mas não conseguiria cobrir toda a pele nem se usasse as duas mãos. — Essa coisa não vai entrar.

Ele soltou outro riso despreocupado e Tom iria se lembrar de não massagear mais o seu ego assim.

— _Edd Júnior_ está ofendido por ser chamado de coisa.

Rosnou, sentindo a vergonha subir pelo rosto, que porra de conversa foi essa? Felizmente Edd atacou os seus lábios, invadiu sua boca, daquele jeito que lhe fazia sentir que derreteria, exatamente como das vezes anteriores e precisou fechar os olhos. Sentiu-o levantando o seu quadril com as mãos e quando apertou o pau dele com a palma da mão ele agarrou, depois passou as unhas, a sua bunda e Tom sentiu todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiando.

Certo, assim, ao vivo e em cores, era mesmo melhor do que todos os sonhos, juntos, que já teve de madrugada.

Quando Edd separou o beijo e lhe firmou com os joelhos apoiados no sofá, subiu uma das mãos para enfiar um par de dedos dentro da sua boca. Nenhum deles tinha lubrificante à disposição, improvisar era necessário e Tom começou a chupar aqueles dedos, sentindo a textura da pele, as unhas curtas e o olhar do outro homem fixo no seu rosto. Os dois dedos brincavam com a sua língua, quase ocupavam a sua boca inteira, e Edd só parou quando sentiu que já estava molhado o suficiente, um fio de saliva se formou e desapareceu em quase dois segundos quando ele tirou os dedos da sua boca.

A mão que ainda estava na agarrada na sua bunda puxou aquela nádega para dar espaço para os dedos, Tom sentiu um entrando, fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e tentou relaxar. Era aquela sensação de estranheza que já tinha alguma familiaridade, já chegou a se masturbar assim algumas vezes antes, mas estranhamente boa. Edd estava cuidadoso, porém, ao mesmo tempo, passava a impressão de saber o que estava fazendo. Agarrou os ombros, o tecido, do moletom verde e o sentiu o rosto esquentar quando soltou um gemido particularmente alto. Onde ele tinha encostado? Quando o outro dedo se forçou para dentro do anel muscular sentiu as pernas estremecerem, fraquejarem e que não lhe fez desabar foi estar apoiado em Edd.

Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e tentou abafar mais gemidos no moletom, enquanto aqueles dedos faziam um trabalho que não conseguiu fazer sozinho e quando Edd dobrou os dois, lá dentro, não evitou de morder o tecido e resmungar meio alto demais. Sentiu ele beijar o seu pescoço e encolheu os ombros e as mordidas fizeram Tom se contorcer. Aquilo continuou por um tempo considerável e faltou pouco para que ejaculasse só com alguns minutos de preliminares.

Quase foi capaz de sentir Edd sorrindo quando ele tirou os dedos e só abriu os olhos depois que ele lhe deitou no sofá, segurando as pernas, a parte da canela, sobre os ombros. Quando ele cuspiu na própria mão e passou no membro, lubrificando o melhor que poderia, duvidou mais uma vez que fosse entrar mas, dessa vez, ficou calado.

Edd, infelizmente, não.

— Não se preocupe, Tom, o _Edd Júnior não vai te machucar._

Tentou ignorar o comentário infeliz, mas a vergonha subiu pelo rosto de qualquer jeito e o sorrisinho dele não ajudou em nada.

As mãos de Tom voaram para o travesseiro embaixo da sua cabeça porque, no primeiro momento, o incômodo foi grande demais. Abriu a boca e ofegou algumas vezes a medida que sentiu o pau de Edd entrar e agora parecia que era maior do que achava. Suas pernas tremeram e sentiu uma mão de Edd ao redor da sua ereção, lhe masturbando no que poderia ser um pedido de desculpas? Não tinha como saber, estava com os olhos bem fechados, as costas arqueadas e quase cortando o lábio inferior, sem falar nas mãos puxando o travesseiro.

A camiseta por baixo do moletom azul já estava molhada de suor quando Edd entrou até o fim, por um instante não sentiu as pernas e quando, pelo instinto, tentou se afastar ele lhe segurou pelas coxas. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de levantar um pouquinho as pálpebras, Tom não era virgem, ao menos não da forma tradicional e aquilo era apenas muito diferente de ficar com uma mulher.

O outro homem começou com estocadas mais lentas, cuidadosas, e quando ele se inclinou mais para perto, para colocar os antebraços apoiadas no estofado, Tom ficou com as pernas ao redor da cintura de Edd assim como também pode colocar as mãos nas costas dele, agarrando e arranhando por cima do tecido. A fricção era uma sensação deliciosa e cada vez que ele acertava a próstata era um choque de prazer, um tipo de formigamento que subia pelas costas.

Ele lhe beijou ao mesmo tempo que as estocadas tomavam um ritmo mais rápido, forte, e, fora os gemidos abafados, o único som era de carne batendo em carne. Edd quebrou o beijo quando as estocadas estavam rápidas demais e estava lhe masturbando com uma mão. Tudo que Tom conseguia fazer era gemer e pedir por mais, balbuciar que estava quase gozando, puxar o moletom verde e não se preocupar mais que não estava sentindo as pernas muito bem.

Gemeu o nome de Edd algumas vezes, como um mantra, poucos segundos antes de gozar na mão dele, o que não impediu de sujar também a própria roupa, e Edd também gozou não muito tempo depois.

Por quase um minuto eles ficaram em silêncio, haviam apenas respirações um pouco barulhentas. Tom ainda sentia a sensação do orgasmo recente no corpo e as pernas ainda estavam feito gelatina, apenas passou os braços ao redor do tronco de Edd e fechou os olhos, querendo manter o silêncio confortável.

Mas Edd quebrou a breve utopia:

— Tom?

— _Hm?_

— Melhor a gente sair do sofá…

Tom pensou por um segundo, ou dois, e logo respondeu sem realmente perceber o quanto foi passivo-agressivo, isso tudo sem sequer abrir os olhos:

— Eu sairia se tudo não estivesse doendo, Edd. — Bufou. — Não consigo me levantar.

— Ok. _Eu te carrego_.

— O que? Não precisa-!

Dito e feito.

Logo Edd havia saído de cima do sofá e erguido as calças, não muitos segundos depois Tom estava nos braços dele, morrendo de vergonha, olhando o outro homem com os olhos estreitos e agarrando com força aqueles braços. Mas Edd não deu atenção ao sinais claros de “ _me larga, porra_ ”, o sorriso dele só era descarado demais:

— Não me olha assim, você acabou de falar que não tá conseguindo levantar sozinho~


End file.
